lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Make A Trollpasta But Instead of Using One Word To Make a Story We Make A Trollpasta With One Sentence Per Edit, Part Two, Electric Boogaloo
Well, here it is. The sequel to the previous collab pasta. Enjoy, you jackals. The year is 6969. Caps spam has also been outlawed in the name of EVIL PATRIXXX. Who could stop this madness?! None other than Creepypastadom's biggest Gary Stu: Clockwork! Clockwork Natalie started building up her power while absorbing Sonic's essence, with the amount of essence consumed, he was powerful enough to be able to turn someone into stone. Then he realised that he was a guy again and left us all to die while he went on a journey of self-discovery. But do to not using his power, he turned himself into stone, then he was devoured. Luckily, the best and brightest of the Trollpasta-Verse were working on a Plan-B. They managed to create a superportal, in which Happy Appy came out. Happy spread his crappy story about somebody finding his show, doing crap that ties to the H.A. """"""""""lore"""""""""", then he finds the creator who took his bro (and threatened to destroy the universe), Then they go Super Sajyn and the author wins (CAUSE THATS SUCH A GOOD PLOT FOR A FREAKING LOST EPISODE)!. Then, the unthinkable happens: AND MIZURIRIN SAW INTERMENTIONAL DIMESIONAL DIMENSION EXPLORED IT SAW A NEON VALKYRIE VS MIZURIRIN AND USE WATA HSKEE[ SPKELLS AND TANK BOOM AND GO EXPLORE SO NOW ON Then John Cena ran out of toilet paper, OMG! Then the Terrorists tried to invent the Apple because they're all stoners and idiots. Then an army of hyper-realistic Nicolas Cage stormed in and defeated all the terrorists, which actually were disguised aliens trying to conquer Microsoft. NIZURIRIN SAW A JON CENA MICROSOF TERORISM EXPERT ELITE OMEGA GIGALITH AND HE DIED MZIURIIN GO! Then a goddamn skeleton popped out like he usually does, and it never gets old! HOWEVER, Toddy fucking Howard was there and he grabbed a portable nuclear launcher that came out of nowhere to blow John Cena, the skeleton, the army of Nicolas Cage, Yugi from Yu-gi-oh, Dora the Explorer, Sonic.jpg, Jotaro, Ash Ketchum, Clockwork and male Clockwork, all because TECHNOLOGY WINS. But the Sklellington escaped and went home to watch porn on his iPad. BIG MISTAKE. See, the Skellington kinda owed the Grinch money for an Awesome, Rural Bar Crawl he made him pay for and when he didn't pay up, The Grinch e-mailed a lot of fucked-up lies about the Skellington to Chris Hansen. Because of this, Chris got hyper-realistically angry and decided to break in the Skeletor's house and, with luck, he landed on the sky (the exact location of Skeltun's house) and got a "surprise mechanic" box that randomly gave him a diamond chainsaw to fight Skalinton to the death. Suddenly, Nigel H. from Oh...Sir!! The Insult Simulator shows up and says to naked Papyrus, "Your sense of style makes me sick and you can't exercise because of the thing you had for lunch, and you can't deny it!" while attempting to kill him with his bad breath. However, Chris wasn't happy about Nigel attempting to make Skuluter not live because he wanted to kill Skeltun himself so he blocked the death breath with his diamond chainsaw and made it bounce off and hit Todd Howard off screen but it didn't kill him because he's a god. So then Chris suddenly turned into the reincarnation of 2Pac and was all like: "Listen, you little bitch! I'm Chris fuckin' your mom" Hansen! Dateline-NBC REPRESENT, Muthafucka! Now, take yo fuckin' seat!" Then Todd Howard turned into the reincarnation of Michael Jackson and said "I'm gonna finger you in the butthole, HEE HEE!" Winnie the Pooh jumped in through a window with a sign that read "1997." 3000 years ago, we discovered how hyperrealism works when put into better pastas. However, people didn't listen to the advise and created crappypastas about hyper-realistic hedgehogs and eyes, which made the Elder Gods ANGERY and they cast a ultra curse upon the mortal world that made everything real look hyper-realistic instead of cartoony. Unfortunately for them, 'EVERYTHING 'is hyperrealistic already, so the curse was pointless, and so the Elder Gods decided to fire the stupid cunt that came up with that idea and then went channel surfing to find a shitty show to riff. Suddenly, and without any warning either, Fat Albert came out of fucking nowhere and said "HEY HEY HEY ITS FAT ALBERT AND I POOPY POOPIES, AND NOW I GOTTA DIDDLE A BUTT IN THE GIGGLE POD NOW!" he shid and fard after thaat. But then our favorite male Mary Sue, Jeff the Potato, showed up with a potato in hand and with his trademark derpness, saying "Hello, me name is Jefferson and I'm going to turn ya into a petaeto with the Potato-inator I have!" Doofenshmirtz showed up and said "Hey, that Potato-inator was my idea! You can't steal my inators! I will show you true pain!" Doofenshmirtz grabbed his Hyper-realism-inator and shouted "I will make you bleed hyper-realistically with this inator!" but the machine malfunctioned and fired tons of lazer that made everything look like a 80's Hanna Barbera cartoon. Which meant Fred Flintstone now ruled the world. As the new ruler of the world, Fred Flintstone made all Mary Sues illegal, which made Clockwork, male Clockwork, Jeffrey, Charlie the Killer, the new Killer, Voicebox, Nina the Killer from Crash Twinsanity, Rey and many, many other bad OCs all go to jail. AND THUE MIZURIRIN ENCOUNTER A WATER SHJEEP GOD!! AND MIZURIRN FIGHT ABOOSE WATA SJKEEP SP3LLZ BUT BROKE SHEEP GOD WATER CRETE SVEN BF ATTACK MIZURI SEVERE HURT AND PENERATION UP! NUMBER OF SPELLS 2 TWING TWING WATER SHEEP GOD DEAD '''HAHAHAHA' All of a sudden (and without any warning either), Warren Cook from the GoAnimate grounded series showed up and grounded Mizuririn because he can't spell. Besides, EVIL PATRIXXX made all caps illegal except when typing his own name because Todd Howard said so. Anyway, meanwhile at the Trollpasta Inn, all the cliches were drowning their sorrows in Blue Raspberry Spirits and coffee flavoured beer and partying like fucking crazy, breaking shit and dancing and having sex in the upstairs rooms because the next day, GoAnimate would ground the whole world. Hamtaro...What about him? No one cared about Hamtaro until he decided to team with with Michael Bay with the plan to blow up the world and kill all crappypasta character within. All of a sudden, and without any warning either, Logan Thirtyacre showed up and he was hyper-realistically mad, and he said, "Listen here you little shits, if I hear the words 'suddenly and without any either' one more mother fucking time, I'm gonna destroy the Trollpasta Inn and no-one will have a place to drink, party like crazy, break shit and have sex!" But then, suddenly, Hamtaro and Michael Bay showed up and blew the Trollpasta Inn with destructive CGI effects, without warning whatsoever. To make matters worse, the whole Inn Was rebuilt with a Brutalist interior and a wooden Brutalist structure that was so ugly, a plan was made to hunt down the sick fuck behind it and eat him alive. That sick fuck just so happened to be Drew Pickles. They came at his ass, guns a blazing with hellhounds, Nukes, Lazer Dildos, Magic Swords, Stones, Pointed Sticks, Squirt Guns, Lawsuits, the Fucking Works. He won. Category:Trollpasta Category:Collab Category:Unecessary Sequels Category:LONG ASS TITLE Category:EVIL PATRIXXX Category:Sonic Category:Happy Appy Category:Random Capitalization Category:Hyper-realistic Category:ALEINS Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:DIALOGUE! Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:English Class Failure Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Potato Category:NSFW Category:BATTELS Category:Stuff Blowing Up Category:MARY SUE ALERT